


Reunited

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is mad.  Jensen wants to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen comes off as a bit of a jealous dick in this one. But it has a happy ending, I promise.

Jensen trudged his way down the hall. He was dead tired after all the events of the day, (and honestly, the jet lag was kicking his ass) but he refused to let this go on one more day. Jared was seriously pissed, far more than Jensen had originally thought. The locked connecting door between their suites and the refusal to answer his calls or texts made that clear. Well, there had been one text from Jared, in which he told Jensen to get into Dean mode and have some sexy, fun time Dean and Jensen time with his right hand. And then refused to answer after that. Yeah, Jared was definitely pissed.

Jensen entered his suite and stripped down to his boxers before attacking the lock on the connecting door. Years of playing Dean Winchester had taught him a thing or two, and he smiled as he heard the lock slide back. He crept into the living area of Jared's suite. They always officially each got their own suite, but generally ended up sharing. He had slept horribly the night before, missing the 6'4” wall of heat that was almost always next to him. 

He eased open the door of Jared's bedroom and saw his lover in bed. It had been a bad panel for Jared, with half the audience telling stories of depression and suicidal thoughts. Jensen had finally had to step in and ask a girl to stop crying because he was getting far too upset. Jared made tracks for his suite as soon as he could to unwind. He could see from his boyfriend's long damp hair that he had showered and fallen into bed, probably not even eating beforehand. The sheets and blankets had been kicked down until they covered only his legs and rear, exposing his beautifully muscled back and just a sliver of black Saxx.

Jensen slid into bed and ran his fingers through the long locks. “Jay? Jay, baby, wake up. We need to talk.”

Jared opened his eyes and peered in confusion at the older man. “Jen? Why are you here? Are the kids ok?”

“The kids are fine. I called them to wish them good night. They wanted to talk to you, but I explained to Dani what happened at the panel.”

Jared visibly stiffened at the mention of Danneel. “Well, if they're ok, then I'm going back to sleep. You know where the door is.”

“I'm not leaving until we talk, Jay. I told you I'm sorry. What more can I say?”

Jared sat fully upright and sighed. “Sorry isn't a magic fix-it, Jen. You really hurt me. Damnit, we were supposed to go to the Spurs game together and instead you take off for Philly for a week without even telling me. And you took Danneel and her brother, of all people. I didn't even get to kiss *our* daughter goodbye! And the boys kept asking for you and I find out through a text message that you're in a different state. Tell me how sorry fixes that.”

Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “I know. Baby, I was so stupid. Trust me I know. But fuck Jay, you were loving it up all over social media about your perfect wife and family. I got so pissed because she can claim you publically, and I can't. So I bolted. And then tried to get back at you with all the happy family tweets.”

Jared touched his thigh. “I understand. But this was your idea. All of it. Remember, so your dad wouldn't find out the truth about us.”

“I know it was my idea. But I hate this. I hate all the lies. I hate not being able to tell the world you're mine.”

“So what do you want to do about it?”

Jensen took Jared's face in his hands. “One more year, Jay. One year, and we come out. I don't give a damn about anyone else anymore. If we lose fans, so be it. If my dad disowns me, I'll deal with it. If the network cancels the show, then you'll run the bar and I'll direct. As long as we're together, nothing else matters.”

Jared exhaled and tears rose in his eyes. “One more year. You mean it?”

Jensen leaned in and rested his forehead against Jared's. “More than I've ever meant anything. Except when I told you how much I love you.”

Jared captured his lover's plump lips and licked his way into his mouth. Jensen moaned and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, crushing them together. They kissed lazily, tongues fighting for dominance, breaking apart just long enough to breathe and coming together again. Jensen finally pulled away and licked a trail down Jared's neck, tasting the shower fresh skin and biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

Jared moaned and tilted his head as his boyfriend sucked on the bite mark, drawing blood to the surface. Jensen slid his hand into the black Saxx, grinning at the whimper he got when he wrapped his hand around the hardening cock. He swiped his thumb over the head and felt him push his hips up for more friction.

He awkwardly shucked his boxers with one hand and tugged at Jared's waistband. “Want to take these off?”

Jared lay back and let the older man tug his underwear off. His cock rested hard against his stomach, and he stroked himself slowly, watching Jensen eyes darken as pre-come blurted from the tip.

“See something you want?”

Jensen growled and removed his hand, replacing it with his own. He reveled in the feel of the silky, hot skin after nearly a week and ducked his head for a taste. The tanginess exploded on his tongue, and he lapped up all he could before opening wide and devouring Jared. The younger man gasped and fought the urge to buck up into the warmth. Jensen gave head like no one he had ever been with, deep throating like he had been born to it. He held Jared in his throat, working the shaft with his lips and tongue until his lungs burned with the need for oxygen. 

Jared drew his legs up and placed a hand behind each thigh, presenting himself. “I need you, Jen. It's been so long.”

Jensen took in a shaky breath. “Lube?”

“In the nightstand.”

Jensen flipped the top on the lube and applied a generous amount to his first two fingers, before gently circling the pucker of skin with one finger. He stroked for a minute, spreading the lube before pressing inside. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Jared was so fucking tight after nearly a week, and the idea of that clenching on his cock almost caused him to blow. He eased his finger out and applied more lube before sliding two fingers in, scissoring them and looking for Jared's sweet spot. The gasp he got from his boyfriend told him he hit paydirt, and he rubbed firmly while Jared writhed under him. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, resting the head of his dick against Jared's hole.

“Ready, baby?”

“More than ready. Get in me, now.”

“Pushiest bottom ever.”

Experience has told them that Jared preferred to be entered in one long thrust, so Jensen pushed forward until his balls rested against his lover's ass. He stayed still to let Jared adjust, pulling his legs around his waist and petting the muscular thighs as they quivered. After what seemed like an eternity, Jared signaled that it was ok to move. He planted his feet against the mattress and braced himself as the older man set a punishing rhythm. The first time back together after any separation was always like this. The next time would be different – slow, gentle lovemaking as they used fingers, lips, and tongues to relearn familiar bodies. For now though, it was hard, fast, and needy as they sought release in each others arms.

Jared pulled Jensen against his chest and rolled them. He sat up and planted his hands on his chest, anchoring himself as he rode Jensen's cock. Jolts of pleasure shot through his body with every brush across his prostate, and he knew that he wasn't going to last. He slammed himself down and swiveled his hips, a move that his lover knew well.

Jensen grasped the strong hips firmly and braced his feet, thrusting up and reveling in the throaty moans. The headboard slammed into the wall repeatedly with the force of their movements, but the men were too caught up in their own pleasure to care. Jared shouted Jensen's name as his orgasm ripped through him, semen covering his abs and pelvis. His body tightened as he came, and the feeling triggered Jensen's own climax. Jared sagged against him as warmth coated his insides, his body trembling in the aftermath. Arms wrapped around his back as Jensen held him, enjoying the feel of being covered by the strong body. His flaccid cock slipped out a moment or two later, and he rolled Jared onto his side. The younger man threw a leg over Jensen's thighs and an arm across his chest, effectively pinning him in place.

“Jared? Jared, we really should get up and shower. We're going to get cum all over the bed.”

“S'ok,” Jared murmured sleepily into his neck, “we'll sleep in your room.”

Jensen realized that he wasn't going anywhere held down as he was, and he honestly didn't care. He rolled his head to the side and drifted off to the sound of Jared's light snoring.

They awoke early the next morning and smiled at each other. They both felt so much lighter with a true end goal in mind. Jensen brushed some hair out of Jared's eyes and kissed him.

“We have some time before panels. Any idea how to spend it?”

Jared grinned. “I'm sure we can think of something.”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who tops?”

“You got it. Ready? One, two, three...”

 

THE END


End file.
